One Piece Crossover Collection
by Kasek
Summary: Small peeks into different One Piece crossovers and what they might be like. Rated for possible later chapters. Chapter 4: Bleach
1. Sonic

**Kasek: **I want to be able to write One Piece stuff, so I made this snippet collection! However... One Piece characters only get a brief mention in this first one -_-;;; It's basically the start of the final battle between Sonic VS Robotnik (Well, Eggman, I'm thinking this is a Sonic X type story) in a story where they have been brought to the world of One Piece through some power (probably Chaos Control).

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas presented in this story collection.**

Sonic VS Eggman on the Grand Line!

The man known to Sonic and Tails as "Eggman" seemed calm as he stared Sonic in the eye from his spot on the balcony of this two story stone room. "So, you've come, hedgehog. How long has it been, since we came to this world? How many people have you met, with powers beyond the comprehension of your feeble mind? This world... it is a fascinating place, isn't it?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at his long-time foe. "What are you getting at, Eggman?"

Eggman merely chuckled. "You are well familiar with the Devil Fruit, aren't you? After all, that crew you travel with... Monkey D. Luffy, Chopper, Nico Robin... they are all users of the powers granted by the fruit. I have been studying those fruit for a long time, ever since I first fought with Luffy. And... I have often wondered what sort of power I should use to defeat you. After all, not being able to swim is a small price to pay for such power...

"Should I use a Paramecia, which could alter my body forever? Or perhaps a Logia, which my vast intellect could surely find many uses for beyond the standard? But... there's just one problem with such powers. Even if I were to gain power beyond my imagination... my body would still be frail. The logia's invulnerablity only works if you can see the attack coming, and when it comes to speed you can't be beat. Same goes for Paramecia- unless I found one which granted me equal speed, I doubt I could beat you. So, instead, I opted for a fruit that would give me a body that could at least compete with yours, if not in speed than certainly in power- a Zoan fruit!"

A lightbulb went off in Tails's head. "A Zoan... you mean like Chopper?"

The doctor laughed at the comparison to the other Zoan doctor. "Yes, like Chopper, if you will. With a Zoan fruit, one can become a fusion between two different creatures... however, unlike Chopper, who was a beast to begin with and became a mockery of a man, my vast intellect combined with the powers of this fruit have created a form that I'm sure could defeat even you, Sonic! Behold... I have thrown away my very pride to be able to gain power! The power... of the Hedge Hedge Fruit!"

Eggman's entire form seemed to bulge, and in an instant all of the clothes on his upper body were annihilated. His nose lengthened, and ended in a black dot, not unlike Sonic's nose, though his great mustache remained. His formally obese body was turned into the figure of a very muscular man, not quite at a body builder level but enough that you knew the person would put up a good fight. He grew brown hair on his head, which seemed to grow and grow, spiking backwards and down so that it covered his entire back.

The end result was that Eggman... was a very powerful looking, more anthropomorphic version of a hedgehog, made only slightly ridiculous by the moustache that branched from his nose.

He jumped down and landed on the floor, cracking the stone in the room. "Come, Sonic- let us fight, hedgehog to hedgehog!"

--

**Kasek:** Ideas are welcome! I want to be able to write all sorts of stuff.


	2. Power Rangers

**Kasek: **This one is... One Piece/Power Rangers! I know this makes less sense if you try to think about it so don't. Just read and enjoy.

Hope I got the characters right :X This takes place in the Enies Lobby arc so if you're in the middle of say Water 7 or before then you probably shouldn't be reading this.

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Power Rangers.**

"I WANNA LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU... TO THE OCEAN!!!"

Lucci sighed. "It seems... the criminal wants to live. Why don't we show these pirates... just what they're really up against." He took out what appeared to be a small red Den Den Mushi with a golden leopard design on the shell. "Everyone... transform."

The other CP9 members were surprised. Kaku merely tilted his head downwards for a moment. "Haha... and I just finished the touches on mine... ah well." He took out a yellow Den Den Mushi, this one with a giraffe design on it.

Kalifa pulled out a pink one, this one with a sheep design. "Luckily, I did not have to change mine at all..."

Jabra pulled out his blue one, which had a wolf design. "I've had mine for the longest while..."

Fukurou unzipped his mouth before pulling out his green Den Den, with an owl design on it. "I'll always be the owl! Always!"

Kumadori reached into his suit and pulled out what appeared to be an albino Den Den that had a golden lion design on it. "Yoyoi~ It has been a while since I have resorted to this!"

They all pushed the buttons on the backs of the Den Den Mushi, and in a flash of light they were all transformed. They now wore what appeared to be spandex jumpsuits, each primarily made of the colors of each Den Den Mushi and white stripes going down their limbs. They were also wearing helmets with black visors, which combined with gold designs were made to look like the different animals on the Den Dens they had used.

The red one pointed at Luffy. "We are... the Power Ranger unit, CP9! We will not let such offenses against justice go unpunished!" He posed. "Red Leopard!"

Each of them began posing in turn. "Blue Wolf!" "Green Owl!" "Yellow Giraffe!" "Pink Sheep!" "White Lion!"

Luffy... had stars in his eyes, as did Chopper and Sogeking. Luffy turned to his comrades. "Did you see that! They transformed! Henshiiiiiin~"

Sogeking looked at Spandam, who had not transformed. "I wonder why he didn't transform..."

Spandam was shocked for a moment before clearing his throat and putting on his best "prideful" look. "I am the leader... Grey Elephant! There is no need for me to transform and fight the likes of you weaklings. These people shall be enough for you!"

Lucci crossed his arms. "He's lying. He's the intelligence of the group- he does not fight, but we do."

Something hit Luffy. "Heeey! Is that bull guy able to transform too?"

"Blue Wolf" nodded. "Yeah! He's Black Bull! Guess he thought he didn't need it... gyaaaaa hahahaha! Serves him right!"

--

**Kasek: **Aaaaand my creative juices ran out here. Who knows, maybe somebody will take this crossover (semi-)seriously OwO I wouldn't mind seeing that if it was well-written...


	3. Ranma

**Kasek: **Obligatory Ranma crossover! Or something. Just so you know I've never seen Ranma so I'm only borrowing the springs.

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Ranma 1/2**

A girl with short, spiky red hair wearing a red button-down sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and finally a yellow straw hat was stretching on a pool chair on the deck of the great ship, Thousand Sunny. She had a drink next to her, which was almost empty and a plate that had a few crumbs on it. "Aaaah, this is great! Being a girl is really fun sometimes. Sanji~ More food please!"

Sanji grit his teeth as he tried his best to resist the order. "Who do you think you are... Why I-" At this point he turned around, only to see the girl take off her hat and give him a smile. "-will get right on that, Luffy-chwan!"

As Sanji skipped off to do his work, Nami walked up to the girl with darker red hair with a frown on her face. "Luffy, you have no shame, you know that? Using that curse to get Sanji to give you food... honestly. I don't know what to do with you!"

'Luffy' smiled. "Shishishishi~ Like you never take advantage of Sanji."

--

**Kasek: **Well, that turned out different than expected. Real short one this time. I wanted to do something with Chopper and a curse of his own, to see how his fruit would react to that. Ah, well, maybe later.


	4. Bleach

**Kasek:** The idea for this came when I read the spoilers for this week's One Piece. I didn't finish it on time, so apologies if there's already a fic on the site with this same plot. Enjoy! P.S. Spoilers for One Piece 598 and Bleach 421.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series used to create this story.**

"URAHARA KISUKE!"

Aizen had lost all semblance of a cool demeanor. After being split in half by Ichigo's Mugetsu technique and being abandoned by the Hogyoku, Kisuke's seal was beginning to take hold. _Why would he rather defeat me than let that thing be destroyed? _"I despise you! Why does a man of your intellect sit idle? Why do you allow yourself to be controlled by that _thing?_"

Kisuke's expression dulled- he wasn't interested in having a conversation with the man who he had supposedly outsmarted. "That 'thing'? Do you mean the 'Spirit King'?" His expression changed slightly- the dullness became menacing. "Oh... so you saw it." This confirmed Aizen's suspicions- Kisuke had seen that _thing_. "Without the Soul King, Soul Society would split. The 'Spirit King', as we call him, is the 'lynchpin'. If the lynchpin is lost, then it will all easily crumble. That's the way... the world is."

Aizen could feel the last of his body being placed in the seal. "That's the logic of a loser! A winner must always think not of how the world _is_, but how it should _be_! I-!" The seal closed around his head, silencing him from the world. Ichigo had turned from the sight- it was pitiful.

Urahara walked towards Ichigo with a steadied step. "You've done well, Ichigo... if it weren't for you, my seal would never have activated. Well, considering how much damage you did, the seal might not have even been necessary... ah well. We'll be more prepared if there's a next time."

Ichigo looked back at the sealed Aizen- the seal took the form of three crosses made of light, intersecting through were Aizen used to be. "That Spirit King thing... what was he talking about?"

This earned a sigh from Kisuke's lips. "Well, I suppose it was foolish of me to think you weren't interested... This whole war was fought over the King's Key, after all. The Soul King- or, the Spirit King, as he is known to Soul Society these days- is... well, it's hard to explain with words. Words do not do the Soul King justice. I used to know a song that did, but it has been ages since I've heard it..."

He reached inside his coat and fumbled around, looking for something. "Well, with all that's happened, someone has to report to him. Might as well be us." He pulled out a key-shaped object from within his coat; Ichigo vaguely recognized it. "I-is that..."

Urahara nodded, affirming Ichigo's belief. "The King's Key... Yamamoto left it with me, surprisingly. I guess I was trustworthy after all!" He had at some point also taken out his fan and waved it in front of his face- the same annoying habit Ichigo still couldn't ignore. "Now, then... Shall we go, Ichigo?" He pressed the key into the air, and like the zanpakuto would do for doors to Soul Society, it seemed to fit into an invisible lock. The lock was suddenly quite visible, and a large, ornate gate soon followed. Oddly, it appeared that the gate was decorated with sheet music, only made of gems instead of ink.

Urahara seemed to read the music for a moment before smiling. "Oh, so that's how that song goes!" The gates slowly opened, and light could be seen pouring from the cracks... as well as sound. Lots and lots of sound. It sounded like there was a concert on the other side of the gate. Kisuke began walking through, and Ichigo hurried to follow.

On the other side of the gate... there really _was_ a concert. Numerous beings all seemed to be attending the performance- Hollows, humans, Shinigami, Arrancar, even zanpakuto spirits and demons could be seen in the audience. On the stage was... a skeleton. Specifically, a very well-dressed skeleton, with a large golden crown on his head. He was singing and playing guitar, and to be honest, it wasn't bad, even if it wasn't to his tastes. Around the stage were shinigami captains, though they weren't people he recognized. They seemed to be guarding the stage from the audience, if the fact that they all had their swords released meant anything.

Urahara turned to Ichigo with a smile on his face. "That, Ichigo, is the Soul King, Brook. His music binds together all souls... there is no soul that doesn't like his music. The only person in the history of Soul Society who didn't like his music... was Aizen."

Ichigo felt the urge to kill, he really did. "This whole war was fought because Aizen _didn't like that guy's music?_"

Urahara tried to drag out his response. "Welllll, that's not exactly it, I mean, Aizen felt that he was a far superior being to the Soul King, so he set out on his own music career. It... didn't end well. From what I've heard, the final straw was when his own captain tossed out Aizen's music collection to make room for some of the Soul King's jazz pieces."

Ichigo began walking towards the door. "You people are _insane_. I'm out of here."

A random fan pulled on Ichigo's arm. "Aww, come on, hang around, he's going to sing his hit single, "Bone to be Wild" in a bit!"

Ichigo pulled his arm away. "No thanks! I have a life I need to get back to. This isn't even the kind of music I like, anyways."

Everyone around him paused, and stared. Ichigo was all of a sudden very uncomfortable. "...what?"

"BURN THE INFIDEL!" "HANG THE HEATHEN!" "CRUCIFY THE CRETIN!" "SHUN THE NONBELIEVER!"

Ichigo took that as his cue to run.


End file.
